


Турбулентность

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Рэтчет с Уилджеком отправляются на очередную миссию. Они влетают в грозу и терпят крушение в горах, но что бы ни случилось — всё к лучшему. Оказавшись в безвыходном положении, оба понимают, что небольшая турбулентность — это не так уж плохо.
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	Турбулентность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turbulence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612866) by [Fledgling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling). 



— Это действительно необходимо, док?  
— Сколько раз я просил не называть меня «док»? — недовольно проскрежетал Рэтчет.  
В ответ раздался приглушённый смешок:  
— Как скажешь, Солнышко. Серьёзно, почему мы оба должны заниматься этим? Уверен, твой босс знает, как мы в прошлый раз поработали в команде.  
Медик вздохнул:  
— Потому что все остальные заняты на других заданиях. Смоукскрин и Оптимус в Европе, Арси в Южной Америке, а Балкхэд и Бамблби где-то с людьми. Из этого следует, что остались только мы.  
— Звучит так, будто ты этому не рад, док.  
— Уилджек, если ты ещё раз назовёшь меня «док», клянусь, я...  
Угроза Рэтчета была прервана тем, что «Джекхаммер» вдруг резко дернулся. Медбот услышал, как рядом чертыхнулся рэкер, и крепко вцепился в своё сиденье.  
— Уилджек?  
— Турбулетность, док. Небольшая, — пробурчал тот, пытаясь выровнять звездолёт. — Штормит!  
Гром потряс «Джекхаммер». Вспышки молний окружали его со всех сторон. Рэтчет уставился прямо перед собой, глядя на ежесекундно сверкающие разряды. Ему не следовало волноваться; земная стихия не могла противостоять кибертронскому кораблю. Тем не менее, один удар в неправильном месте и...  
БУМ!  
Врач ахнул, когда молния поразила «Джекхаммер». Звездолёт тряхнуло, индикаторы и экраны на мгновение погасли и снова включились. Рядом с ним рычал Уилджек, пытаясь стабилизировать корабль. Огни мигнули вновь, но на этот раз остались выключенными.  
— Рэтчет... — разрушитель посмотрел на него.  
— Праймас, в кои-то веки ты назвал меня по имени...  
Не успел он договорить, как корабль под ними внезапно провалился вниз, устремляясь в свободном падении к земле. Ботов вытряхнуло из их кресел, швыряя друг на друга, пока «Джекхаммер» кружился и кувыркался, стремительно теряя высоту. Уилджек заставил себя подняться на ноги и бросился к панели управления. Он щёлкнул парой переключателей, и часть экранов вернулась к жизни.  
— Тебе лучше во что-нибудь упереться. Это будет не слишком приятно.  
Рэтчет встал, и его тут же бросило вперед, когда корабль снова дёрнулся. Он ухватился за спинку сиденья пилота, глядя через плечо Уилджека.  
— Что именно будет не слишком приятно?  
Разрушитель взглянул на него:  
— Жесткая посадка. Рулевое управление заработало, но без двигателей оно практически бесполезно.  
Сквозь широкое стекло перед ними Рэтчет мог видеть стремительно приближающуюся землю, тёмную и очень скалистую.  
— Мы врежемся в гору!  
Уилджек зарычал. Он схватил медика за руку и грубо закинул его в соседнее кресло:  
— Заткнись и сиди. Я знаю, что делаю.  
— Надеюсь, — пробормотал тот, с возрастающей тревогой глядя, как надвигается на них земля.  
Корабль снова вздрогнул, когда очередная молния ударила в него, и погрузился во тьму.  
— Фраг! — заорал Уилджек. Он вскочил, хватая Рэтчета и толкая его назад.  
— Что ты творишь! — возмутился медик.  
— Удар придётся на переднюю часть. Если мы окажемся сзади, у нас будет больше шансов выжить.  
Разрушитель прижал Рэтчета к полу, накрыв его своим корпусом.  
— Выжить? Ты хочешь сказать, что мы можем погибнуть? И почему ты на мне лежишь?  
— Док, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что случается с жертвами аварийной посадки, — Уилджек пересёкся взглядом с медиком. — У тебя будет больше шансов уцелеть, если я сделаю это. Ты ни во что не влетишь, и ничего не влетит в тебя. Это для твоей же безопасности.  
— Уилджек! — закричал Рэтчет, и в этот момент корабль врезался в гору.

Рэтчет вернулся в онлайн со стоном. Откуда-то исходило нежное зелёновато-голубое сияние, но всё остальное было тёмным. Он вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука коснулась его плеча.  
— Эй, полегче, медик. Это всего лишь я.  
— Уилджек? — Рэтчет перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ты в порядке?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Я в норме. Это не первая моя жёсткая посадка, — он протянул медику руку. — А ты как?  
Рэтчет взялся за неё, позволяя Уилджеку его поднять.  
— Я... не пострадал. Так, слегка перетрясся.  
— Да уж, этого следовало ожидать, — рассеянно кивнул рэкер. Он был слишком занят, осматривая Рэтчета, ощупывая и похлопывая его, чтобы своей собственной оптикой убедиться, что тот в порядке. Он позволив своей ладони задержаться напротив пластины брони, что защищала искру медика. Врач молчал, глядя в лицо Уилджека и пытаясь понять, о чём он думает.  
— Знаешь, — начал разрушитель, почти не вентилируя, — это когда-то принадлежало мне.  
Рэтчет опустил взгляд. Ах, это.  
— Это и сейчас так, — прошептал он.  
Медик перехватил запястье Уилджека, бережно удерживая его одной рукой, а другую прижал к лицу рэкера.  
— Все еще может быть, если ты этого хочешь, — произнёс он чуть громче.  
Уилджек вздохнул:  
— Да, я хочу.  
Рэтчет усмехнулся:  
— Ты никогда не меняешься, верно?  
Разрушитель ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь к нему:  
— Никогда.  
Со вздохом удовлетворения Уилджек прижался к медику губами. Ему не хватало этого больше, чем он мог представить. Рэтчет застонал, его серво скользнули по бокам рэкера, обводя грани его корпуса. Это было знакомо, и так мучительно, что его искра странно вздрогнула от одной мысли. Уилджек отстранился от медика, глядя на него.  
— Прайм сказал, что будет здесь через пару бриймов, — сообщил он, и его пальцы скользнули между пластин брони, скручивая провода. — Как ты думаешь...?  
— У нас есть время, — сказал Рэтчет. Он подался назад, укладываясь спиной на пол, и, приподнявшись на локтях, поманил рэкера пальцем, смущённо улыбаясь. Уилджек усмехнулся, устраиваясь между его ног.  
— Как скажешь, Солнышко, — отозвался он. Медик засмеялся, вновь касаясь его губами. Они оба слились в поцелуе, а их серво возобновили поиск. Пальцы нащупали стыки брони, следуя вдоль них и проникая внутрь, переплетая провода и поглаживая перегретую обшивку. Выдохнув горячий воздух, Рэтчет откинулся назад, и панели на его груди раздвинулись, не встретив сопротивления. Свет искры медика озарил пространство между ними. Уилджек не мог отвести взгляда, открывая собственную броню, и позволяя свету своей искры влиться в сияние.  
— Рэтчет, — разрушитель прижался к лицу медика, сгорая от нетерпения.  
— Ты когда нибудь заткнёшься?  
Рэтчет вздрогнул. Уилджек улыбнулся, касаясь его губами, когда их искры встретились впервые за много веков. Они оба задыхались, эмоции и воспоминания захлестывали их стремительной волной. Среди них были тёмные страницы памяти, сопровождаемые чувством боли, раскаяния и печали. Но были и другие, счастливые моменты: дружба, любовь, радость. Давние воспоминания о том, как они проводили время вместе до войны, когда жизнь была приятнее и проще.  
Уилджек чувствовал сотрясающую их дрожь. Он активировал свою оптику, не осознавая, что отключил её, запоминая лицо перед ним. Он поднял дрожащую руку, стирая капли охладителя с лица медика.  
— Шшш... всё в порядке, док. Я понимаю.  
— Уилджек...  
Рэтчет вскрикнул, посылая страстный импульс через их слившиеся искры. Уилджек застонал, зарываясь лицом в шейные кабели медика. Заряд стремительно накапливался в их корпусах, пронизывая их. Вспыхнувшие предупреждения от всех систем, были оставлены без внимания двумя автоботами, несущимися навстречу перегрузке.  
— Уилджек! — выкрикнул Рэтчет, когда перегрузка обрушилась на него. Рэкер вздрогнул, почувствовав её через их слияние. Он не смог сдержать стон, когда его собственная перегрузка с полной силой прошла через его корпус, и её мощь выбила разрушителя в оффлайн.

Уилджек пришёл в себя от прикосновения пальцев, гладящих его шлем, и знакомого тёплого ощущения рядом со своей головой.  
— Хорошо спалось?  
Рэкер тихо рассмеялся и перевернулся на спину, с ухмылкой глядя вверх на Рэтчета.  
— Твои колени всегда были для меня идеальной подушкой.  
Медик улыбнулся, чувствуя вспышку симпатии через их связь. Уилджек пригасил оптику:  
— Праймас, как я скучал по этому.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Рэтчет. — Пока мы тут говорим, Оптимус с остальными пробивают к нам путь. В любой момент мы можем их услышать.  
— Это значит, что мне придётся вставать?  
— Увы.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Уилджек сел и поднялся, направляясь к светящимся экранам в передней части корабля. Он нажал несколько кнопок и зарычал, когда отклика не последовало.  
— Ржавый кусок шлака. Не может выдержать одного столкновения с горой.  
Рэтчет погладил его по спине.  
— Разве ты лучше? Не можешь выдержать одной перегрузки без оффлайна.  
Рэкер обернулся, глядя на него:  
— Подожди минутку, док. Я...  
— Рэтчет? Уилджек?  
Он прервался, услышав звук чужого голоса. Рэтчет развернулся, направляясь к задней части корабля.  
— Оптимус? Это ты?  
— Так точно! Вы двое в порядке?  
Медик взглянул на Уилджека через плечо и усмехнулся.  
— Лучше не бывает, — ответил он.  
— Замечательно. Отойдите подальше от стены.  
Рэтчет отступил на шаг назад, столкнувшись с рэкером. После секундного затишья раздался громкий удар, и на обшивке появилась большая вмятина. Удары следовали один за другим, пока кулак Оптимуса не пробил борт корабля насквозь. Его сменили два серво, схватившиеся за края дыры, расширяя её так, чтобы увеличить разрыв. В результате лаз стал достаточно большим, чтобы в него могли протиснуться запертые в ловушке боты. Первым выбрался Рэтчет, за ним Уилджек.  
— Оптимус, Смоукскрин, рад вас видеть, — поприветствовал их медик, как только ступил на землю.  
— Здорово, док! Привет, Уилджек! — сказал Смоукскрин, улыбаясь и подпрыгивая на месте.  
— Рэтчет, — кивнул Оптимус и обернулся. — Уилджек.  
— Прайм! Рад тебя видеть! — отозвался рэкер, не отвлекаясь от изучения корабля. — У меня ведь не получится его вытащить, так?  
— Это весьма маловероятно, — ответил Оптимус, хотя в его голосе можно было различить радостные нотки.  
_«Бамблби, открой нам земной мост»_ , — запросил он по комлинку.  
Последовала пауза, после чего воронка земного моста возникла позади Смоукскрина. Боты развернулись, проходя через неё.  
— Эй! Подожди секунду, Прайм. Мне нужно забрать кое-что с корабля, — попросил Уилджек.  
— Конечно, — сказал Оптимус, исчезая в портале.  
Разрушитель улыбнулся и обнял Рэтчета одной рукой, привлекая его ближе. Они прижались друг к другу губами, издав чуть слышный стон от ощущения любви и привязанности, пульсирующего через их связь. Медик отступил, положив руки на честплейт Уилджека.  
— Теперь, когда твой корабль погребён под завалом, может быть, ты останешься с нами? — с усмешкой спросил он.  
Рэкер ухмыльнулся.  
— Думаю, тебе придётся какое-то время меня потерпеть, — он легко поцеловал Рэтчета в губы. — Солнышко.  
Медбот закатил оптику:  
— Вперёд, Уилджек. Можешь начинать устраиваться поудобнее.  
— О, значит, своей платформой ты со мной не поделишься?  
Рэтчет усмехнулся:  
— Выбора у меня не остаётся.


End file.
